


The Sun Will Shine On Us Again

by kinumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinumi/pseuds/kinumi
Summary: “...โลกิ”ธอร์คนนั้นเอ่ยชื่อข้า





	The Sun Will Shine On Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> +++ เหมือนจะสปอย์? หรือไม่สปอย์? +++
> 
> เอาเป็นว่า...ควรดูอินฟินิตี้วอร์ก่อนนะคะ  
> และถ้าใครคุ้นๆ เกี่ยวกับข่าวลือเรื่องไทม์ไลน์ใน Avengers4  
> ก็อาจจะพอเข้าใจธีมเรื่องของฟิควูบเรื่องนี้ล่ะนะคะ
> 
> และ...อย่างที่บอกมันคือฟิควูบและวูบบบบแบบทุกที ก็เลยสั้นกระจึ๋งนึง  
> แต่ที่เอาลงในนี้ เพราะถ้าเขียนใน Note แล้วแคปจอ  
> เกรงว่าจะสปอย์น่ะค่ะ อืมม์......

‘เมื่อข้าสะสางธุระของทางนี้เรียบร้อย เมื่อนั้นเราจะกลับแอสการ์ด’

 

คำพูดสุดท้ายที่ธอร์บอกกับข้าที่ถูกคุมขังและพันธนาการในสถานที่จองจำ แววตาของธอร์ทั้งโกรธเกรี้ยว และเจ็บปวด แต่ทว่ากลับสร้างความรื่นรมย์ให้กับหัวใจที่ไม่รู้จักพอของข้ายิ่งนัก หากไม่ติดโลหะพันธนาการที่ปิดวาจาของข้าเอาไว้ ข้าคงมีโอกาสได้หยอกเย้าธอร์มากกว่านี้

 

 

แต่ความรื่นรมย์ของข้าถูกขัดจังหวะเมื่อบรรยากาศนอกห้องคุมขังบิดเบี้ยว สัญชาตญาณของข้ากรีดร้องเมื่อรับรู้ถึงกระแสพลังเวทมหาศาลจากช่องว่างมิติที่บิดเบี้ยว มีใครบางคนกำลังยุ่งเกี่ยวกับกระแสกาลเวลา การบิดเบือนกระแสเวลาเป็นสิ่งต้องห้ามของเหล่านักเวท แล้วเจ้าหน้าโง่คนใดกันที่บังอาจกระทำการเช่นนี้!!

 

พลันนั้นคลื่นของสิ่งมีชีวิตปรากฏพร้อมกับร่างของใครบางคนที่ออกมาจากช่องว่างมิติ กระแสของเวทมนตร์ที่ห่อหุ้มผู้มาเยือนเลือนหายพร้อมกับความบิดเบี้ยวของมิติเวลา ทุกอย่างกลับคืนสู่สภาวะดังเดิม ผู้มาเยือนยืดตัวขึ้นเต็มความสูง สายตาของข้ากับเขาประสานกัน

 

เขายิ้มให้ข้า ในขณะที่ข้าได้แต่ตะลึงงัน...

 

 

ธอร์...งั้นรึ!!???

 

รูปลักษณ์ภายนอกดูเหมือนคุ้นตาหากแต่ไม่คุ้นเคย เส้นผมสีทองที่ธอร์ภาคภูมิใจนักหนาถูกตัดสั้นจนข้าไม่อาจจินตนาการถึงชะตากรรมผู้ที่หาญกล้าตัดเส้นผมแสนรักของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้า อีกทั้งรอยยิ้มที่ส่งมาให้นั้นไม่เหมือนกับรอยยิ้มของธอร์ที่ข้ารู้จัก รอยยิ้มนั้นช่างราวกับคนที่ผ่านเรื่องราวมากมาย  แต่กระแสคลื่นของบุคคลตรงหน้าคือธอร์ ไม่ผิดแน่ แต่ถึงอย่างไรข้าก็ไม่รู้จักชายคนนี้

 

เขาคือธอร์ แต่เขาไม่ใช่ธอร์ที่ข้ารู้จัก

 

 

“...โลกิ”

ธอร์คนนั้นเอ่ยชื่อข้า

 

ราวกับเศษเสี้ยววิญญาณของข้ากรีดร้อง

ข้ารู้สึกราวกับสูญเสีย

และได้บางสิ่งบางอย่างมาครอบครอง

 

บางสิ่งที่ข้าปรารถนามาตลอด

บางสิ่งที่ข้าในตอนนี้ไม่รู้ว่ามันคือสิ่งใด

 

 

“ข้ามาตามสัญญาที่เจ้าให้ไว้”

“เราจะกลับมารุ่งโรจน์อีกครั้ง...น้องชาย”

 

 

คำพูดสวยหรูช่างน่าหัวร่อจนน้ำตาไหล

ใช่ มันน่าหัวร่อ และน้ำตาของข้าก็ไหลออกมาจริงๆ

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> มาจากภาพหลุดกองถ่ายที่ว่าเป็นฉากย้อนเวลาไปช่วงอเวนเจอร์ในภาคแรก  
> ช่วงตอนที่โลกิมาบุกโลกครั้งแรกน่ะค่ะ 
> 
> และอารมณ์ก็ประมาณว่า...ถ้าพี่ธอร์ในอินฟินิตี้วอร์มาเจอกับน้องกิในตอนนั้นมันจะยังไงนะ  
> แต่เราอยากให้เขามาเจอกันมากเลย ฮืออออออออออ
> 
> ุธอร์ใน IW ที่ผ่านการสูญเสียทุกอย่าง มาเจอกับน้องชายตอนดื้อจัดๆ อีกครั้ง  
> เหมือนจะง่ายนะคะ เพราะธอร์ในตอนนี้รู้ว่าโลกิต้องการอะไรดีอยู่แล้ว  
> คงจะโมเมนท์แบบดักหน้าดักหลังรู้ทันหัวเราะกับท่าทางงอแงของน้องชาย (ฮา)
> 
> แต่ในทางกลับกัน โลกิใน AVG อาจยิ่งรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังถูกปั่นหัว  
> น้องไม่ชอบให้ใครรู้ทัน น้องอยากให้พี่ชายเข้าใจ แต่น้องก็ไม่อยากให้เข้าใจ (เหมือนเสียเชิง)  
> เอาเป็นว่ามองทางไหน โลกิก็เสียเปรียบแบบสุดๆ เลยค่ะ 55555555
> 
> และธอร์ที่อยากจะได้น้องชายคนเดิมก็คงเดินหน้าแบบสุดๆ จนเหมือนจะกดดันน้องกลายๆ  
> คือโลกิใน IW คือโลกิที่ผ่านช่วงใน TDW กับแร็คนาร็อคมากับพี่ชาย เลยเข้าใจความรู้สึกของการมีกันและกัน  
> แต่โลกิใน AVG ยังไม่ได้เรียนรู้เรื่องของความสูญเสียขนาดนั้น เพราะตอนนั้นน้องเพิ่งสูญเสียความเชื่อใจที่มีต่อโอดินอย่างเดียว
> 
> ดังนั้นน่าจะเป็นเกมที่ยากของทั้งคู่เลยนะ ถ้าต้องมาปรับความเข้าใจและจูนเข้าหากันจริงๆ เนี่ย...//เกาคาง
> 
> อา...รักพี่น้องคู่นี้จังเลยค่ะ


End file.
